


type matchups

by zenexit



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dominant Bottom, Established Relationship, M/M, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenexit/pseuds/zenexit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Green and Red re-visit Green's old room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	type matchups

**Author's Note:**

> this is a gift to my lovely friend father
> 
> also keep in mind there's a line that mentions "animal". i didn't really want to write pokemon because it felt silly in the sexual situation, but if you prefer it there you can replace it mentally.

It had been a been since Green had last seen his rival but here was Red, ironically enough standing in his room. His old room, back in Pallet town. He was kind of quietly shuffling around the desk in front of him, dark eyes falling on old papers that were scattered about. Green was kneeling in front of his TV, his SNES in front of it. He chuckled quietly to himself for a moment, picking it up and turning it over. Knowing old Nintendo systems it probably still worked fine… But he didn’t really have the time to spend playing the old thing. Maybe he should give it away…? His heart hurt a bit at that, and he knew he would be bringing it back home with him. 

Green stood up after placing it down on the ground again, and watched Red some more from behind. His eyes were lazily half open, glazing over the papers in his hands. His eyelashes were framing his gaze as he casually made his way through the paper. Green wondered what he could even be reading… He didn’t have the slightest idea what he had left in his room, but he probably shouldn’t be letting Red read it.

Green walked across the room and put his chin on Red’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around his waist. Red always dressed simply, but maybe he just wasn’t used to normal amounts of heat after being on the mountain for so long because he was wearing short sleeves without a jacket for the first time in what felt like years. His smaller frame felt well against Green, and he was happy he could feel himself enveloping his smaller boyfriend so easily. 

“What are you reading?” Green asked, sounding more annoyed than he felt.

Red looked up over his shoulder at Green, eyes looking bored. When Green looked down at the paper he could see it was some sort of chart…? Oh, a type matchup chart. Small explanations were at the bottom as to the reasoning certain types bested the other. A small smile pulled up at the ends of Red’s lips and Green could tell exactly what he was thinking. A younger Green had made this before setting out, how cute. 

“Ah, well isn’t this an ancient relic…” Greed said quietly. This chart had been made before he even knew all the world had to hold. There were still so many secrets to Pokemon… Younger Green had never known about dark, steel and fairy types… But then again, who in Kanto had?

Red smiled a bit again before folding up the paper gently and putting it in his backpocket without reservation.So he was going to keep it? And do what with it exactly? Green smirked, insincere mouth muscles twitching to hide whatever torn thoughts he was forcing down.

“Hey c’mon, you don’t need that. Give it back.” Green reached down to grab the paper from Red, but the smaller man quickly stepped back and detangled himself from Green easily. Red’s eyes were almost playful looking, pulling at the corners, as if he was fighting back a smile. And knowing him, he probably was trying not to laugh right now.

“Oh don’t be a jerk. You might be good at Pokemon battles but we both know I’m bigger and stronger than you.” Green reached again and Red stepped back again. He was moving across the room, making sure he didn’t collide with the computer or the TV as he tried to stay away from Green.

Green paused a moment and then ran at Red whose eyes widened for a moment before he darted to the other side of the room.  _ Oh come on you have got to be kidding me…!  _ Green’s angry thoughts pushed him on as he tried to grab Red. With one strong push on his legs he jumped at Red and knocked him forward and onto the ground.

The two trainers had landed beside Green’s old bed, part of Green’s head bumped into the side of it and while it stung a bit he worried more for a second about Red hitting the ground. Concern quickly dashed when he felt him squirm beneath him.

Green chuckled a bit and leaned the top of his body up and adjusted himself. As it were now he was basically just straddling his smaller boyfriend, whose head was moving around while he tried to think of something. He suddenly paused however, and glanced at Green from the corner of his eye.

“You’re going to give that chart back to me, I’m not going to let you use it for whatever bullying you have in mind.” Red huffed in response but Green didn’t falter. “And if you don’t, I’ll just wind you up to a point where you’re not thinking about that anymore.” 

Moving without reservation Green moved again and grabbed Red’s wrists with his hands and pinned them above his head. He gave the dark haired man a smirk again.

Red held eye contact for a moment and then his dark eyes glanced back at the bed before looking at Green again. He licked his lips, almost hesitantly, before smirking a bit himself. 

“Put your money where your mouth is.” His quiet voice echoed across the room, like it always did.

Green’s eyes widened without him really consciously thinking for them to. “Wait, Red, wha-”

“This is your old room isn’t it…? Don’t boys usually fantasize about this sort of thing with their boyfriend…?” Green wanted to object, say they were ten the last time they had been in their old rooms but his voice caught in his throat.

Puberty had been not so kind to him, and those nights he had struggled to think of something to help relieve his young hormonal body he had thought plenty of times to his old room and the things he could be using that bed for. Years away from a bed didn’t change that it was his and he wanted to use it. 

It didn’t really matter at times like those if he hadn’t been there since he was 10.

Green felt his face get warm, and part of him wanted to scream. Red was still watching him and he knew he was seeing how suddenly flustered he was getting.

“H-hey, well if you’re saying that you totally thought about it too! Don’t think you can just flip this around!” Green’s voice broke in the beginning but he ignored it and pressed down on Red’s wrists as if to exaggerate the point he was making. He was on top right now, he was in control.

Red shifted slightly so his back was properly against the ground, flat and with his face looking up at Green. He closed his eyes for a moment, eyelashes fluttering downwards. He bit his lips for a moment, and he looked like he did it hard too…. But that all made sense in a moment when he looked up at Green with enough want in his eyes to make Green want to scream.

His skin was slightly flushed, lips beginning to pink from the small piece of abuse they had just suffered. Red was still between his legs and his arms held above him. The entire thing felt like a damn setup, but Green still felt the heat pooling between his legs. His next swallow was probably too loud.

Red smirked at that, eyes narrowing as he stared at Green who suddenly realized he had lost. And he had lost quickly at that. 

“Fuck.” Green mumbled quietly, eyes drooping a bit as his grip loosened slightly. Despite it all he didn’t see why he shouldn’t just give in…

“Can we at least move it to the bed…?” Red asked quietly and Green became very aware how uncomfortable the floor must be for him.

Green probably moved too quickly as he jumped up, his arms and legs kind of moving on their own. Red followed more slowly. After standing he put his hands on Green’s shoulders and kept eye contact, pushing him gently towards the bed.

Green’s butt impacted with the bed, pressing it down while Red continued to push him. His hands were on his shoulders still and he began to gently rub them. Just when Green was about to ask why this was happening and tell Red to get on the damn bed so they could start working out this heat, he spoke.

“Take this off.” Red said, voice gentle but absolute. He tugged at Green’s shirt lightly, but that was really all it took. Spending their entire lives together… Green knew how Red thought, the way his brain ticked, and what all his small mannerisms meant. Based on the way those eyes that were such a dark brown they were almost black were boring into him right now, a fire beginning to build, it wasn’t hard to tell how far this was going to go. And how fast it was going to get there. 

“Get the stuff out of your backpack while I do it.” Green said quickly. He wasn’t going to fuck Red dry on his bed, that seemed like a bad idea no matter how warm it was beginning to feel in the room. He pulled his dark grey shirt over his head while Red moved across the room to grab the lube and condoms that he kept in there… Just in case.

Just in case something like this happened. 

As Red came back across the room he looked Green up and down for a slow, agonizing moment. Green felt his face heat up at that, but he pushed his embarrassment down. They had done this enough times, but it was hard not to question how appealing he looked when eyes that were burning that much were staring through him.

Red quietly kneeled, putting himself lower than Green and at a perfect level with… Green swallowed.

“Hey, you don’t have to-”

Red cut him off by unbuttoning Green’s pants and Green fought the urge to moan. He unzipped them quickly and Green leaned himself up slightly so Red could slide the pants down his legs to his knees. 

Red pushed his face forward as soon as the pants issue was dealt with, his lips pressing into the fabric that separated him from Green’s dick. He let out a warm breath, looking up to meet Green’s brown eyes as he watched his face up. Green felt like part of his tension was very slowly unwinding itself, taking his self control with it. The last thing on his mind right now was how this entire thing all got started, and part of him wished for a fleeting second he could hold onto a grudge and not turn to putty as soon as his boyfriend offered him something like this. 

Red turned his mouth away and Green clenched the sheets on his bed between his sweating palms, successfully resisting the urge to shove him against his dick again and dry hump his face. Red rolled his cheek against his dick instead, nuzzling it lovingly. Green did moan this time, watching Red doing that was going to drive him off the edge and cause him to lose any sort of grip of control he currently had.

Green knew what his old rival was doing though, making a point. A point of how he had told him earlier that he didn’t have to do this. Red didn’t need to say anything, Green knew from previous experiences that Red liked it when he took charge and showed a dominant side. It wasn’t always, but he sure seemed to want that now.

“Oh come on Red,” Green said, trying to smile as he exhaled a shaky breath. “You can’t get me all worked up from doing something like that and not suck it.”

Red pressed his face against Green again, rubbing his cheek harder this time. Huh, so he wanted more. 

Green wiped one of his hands quickly against the bed and used it to gently pet Red’s hair, enjoying the soft feeling of it for a moment. Red let out a small moan and turned his head a bit into the pet. That was not what he wanted. His dick needed more attention here, not less. Red was hardly doing anything here, but he didn’t need that much more before he was going to be fully hard. Without even doing anything. 

Green took the initiative and pushed Red’s face back down into his dick and thrusted upwards purposefully. A muffled noise was his only reply, but it was a happy one.

“C’mon Red…” Green was surprised at how breathy his voice sounded, the octave two levels below where it usually was. “Just take my cock in your mouth like you usually do.” The noise he got this time was an actual moan, but he decided to keep pressing. Literally. He held Red’s head in place more and continued to push himself against it repeatedly, rubbing his hard dick against his face roughly. 

Red moaned a bit more before kissing at Green’s dick the best he could through his briefs.He was moaning gently into it, warm kisses from his breath spreading it all over.

Green released Red’s head who quickly with eager hands grabbed Green’s cock and pulled it through the hole the briefs had. Green wanted to push him off for a moment so he could pull it all completely down with his pants. Red stopped him in his tracks when he took as much as he could in his mouth in one go. It was so unexplainably warm. The heat rushed around Green’s dick even more, the wet insides of Red’s mouth wrapping him up completely. Green let his mind wander for a moment, imagining his pre cum was smearing against the roof of Red’s mouth and that moan he just let out was because of it.

“You like that?” Green moaned out, feeling his hips twitch slightly and buck upwards. “You like having my cock jammed down your throat?” Red ran his tongue around Green’s dick in response and he found himself reminded that Red was in control. All of this was happening because Red wanted it to go this way. 

Red pulled his mouth up and down, soft lips going against Green’s full shaft. He looked up into Green’s eyes again, watching him while Green tried his best to stop twitching and thrusting into Red’s mouth. 

Red sucked his cheeks in, taking Green’s dick as far as he could with the briefs still in the way. Green felt his balls rubbing against the cloth at the same time, and the stimulus was almost too much in that moment. Pushing Red’s face off him quickly, the black haired man blinked at him looking startled. Only for a moment though, before his eyelids drooped back down.

“Did you want to fuck me?” He asked quietly and stood up, looking down on Green now.

He must have made quite the sight, pants rolled down to his knees, dick sticking out of his underwear hard and swollen. Green knew he was red and could hear his own breath coming out in pants, strained from fighting down almost coming in Red’s mouth. 

Red reached forward and pet the side of Green’s hair, fingers moving through brown.

“Want to fuck me like the animal you’re acting like?” Red smiled a bit afterwards and Green swallowed for what felt like the 12th time in the day. He couldn’t fight his head from just nodding in response and Red began pulling off his own clothes. Green hopped up further on the bed and pulled his briefs and the rest of his pants off, tossing him off the side of the bed. He felt cold suddenly, and wanted to wedge himself between the bed and the blankets. He almost moved to do so too, until he noticed Red’s eyes roaming down him. His shirt had been pulled off and he was tugging his belt and pants down now. Light skin glinting a bit in the light, Green took in how Red didn’t look embarrassed at all.

“Come here and I will.” Green said, raising one eyebrow at Red. This could become a game again, no matter how much his dick whined at him to do otherwise. 

Red discarded the last bit of clothes he still had on, his boxers, and moved onto the bed. Green moved at the same time, reaching over the side of the bed to grab the lube and a condom. When he glanced back at Red he almost dropped both of those. Red had his elbows propped up against the pillows and his ass sticking in the air. Green was torn between laughing at the sight and moaning. Suddenly fucking him like an animal made a lot more sense. Black brown eyes were looking back at him and Red smirked a bit. He didn’t want to be kept waiting. 

Green hurried across the bed and ripped the condom as best as he could in his mouth, unrolling it as he got into position behind Red. He rolled it down himself and let out a small strained noise. He was bad right now… Really really bad. Green wasn’t sure how long he was going to last when he got inside Red, who really hadn’t been touched at all yet. 

“Hey... “ Green said quietly and positioned himself behind Red, rubbing his hips with his hands. “Jack yourself off while I take care of you.” Red looked him in the eyes again before looking forward and reaching a hand off the pillow to take care of himself. His weight shifted and it became clear he wouldn’t be able to do this when they were fucking, but that was alright. Green knew he could make Red come all on his own. 

Taking the lube Green rubbed it over his fingers for a moment so it wouldn’t be freezing and then began to finger Red. Starting with one he found it to be… Looser than he expected. Green was quickly able to move to two and even start scissoring inside of him quickly.

“Red,” Green moaned out. “What did you do this morning?” Red’s hand began to move faster while he pumped his own dick, moaning in response. Green could tell enough from that and felt his own cock jump in response. 

“Yeah… I thought so… So what, you’ve been waiting for a good time for me to fuck you all day? Is that it?” Green asked and Red moaned again, nodding as he kept going into his hand.

“Good news for you then… You won’t have to wait much longer.” Green swallowed again, knowing if he didn’t he was about to start drooling. He put more lube in his hand, not bothering to warm it before rubbing it along his dick. When it was good and covered, Green leaned forward again, grabbing Red’s hips for the second time to stabilize himself.

Green waited a moment for Red to let go of his dick, listening as he panted before he put his other arm back up to help keep himself up. 

Green pushed his head inside of Red and couldn’t fight the moan down. They were doing this, right here and now in his childhood bed. Red had told him to fuck him like this and now they were going to. Green’s thoughts flashed back to what Red had been doing this morning without him knowing, fingers filling himself as he jacked off to god knows what. Green was willing to put money on it being him though. The thought of Red jacking off to his cock made his hips twitch forward, pushing himself further into Red who let a moan out beneath of him.

Green pushed farther forward, putting his chest against Red’s back as he continued to push himself completely inside of his boyfriend. When Green was as far into Red as he could get he stopped moving, breathing loudly on top of while he waited for a sign to keep going. Red whined a bit beneath of him.

A pause

An audible swallow.

Red pushed himself against Green, grinding his ass back into the dick that currently was filling him.

Green moaned loudly and began to push  in and out of Red, hips pushing hard when he was in all the way. Knowing the fastest way to getting to fuck his boyfriend rough he began to push around in familiar spots, waiting for Red to make the noise showing he had found his prostate. 

Red was whining already, rocking himself into Green with each push, breath coming out quickly. Green thrust into Red harder and gripped his hips hard enough to leave bruises where his fingers pushed into. Red whined more at that, and Green pressed his face down into Red’s neck. Kissing it gently as he went faster, resisting the urge to bite it and cover it in marks. 

Red moaned loudly and Green thrust into the same spot he had just been fucking again. Red moaned again and the two broke into a familiar rhythm. The same fast hard pace they knew when they usually fucked, Green loving every single moment of it as both him and Red let themselves go, moaning loudly and just pressing into each other like a bad fever dream.

Green grabbed Red’s hips harder. “Please, Red- I;-I’m gonna-,” Green was cut off by Red’s moans, continuing to push back into him. Green wished he could open his mouth to do something besides moan right now, to tell Red how he was acting. Tell him the kinds of people who did those sorts of moans. But instead, he came inside of Red, legs twitching as it happened. 

Red came from the last few slow hard thrusts Green did as he finished inside of him and the two lay there just like that for a moment, sweaty and panting, still reveling in the heat of the moment. 

“That was… That was… Good, yeah?” Green asked and then laughed a bit. He pulled himself tiredly out of Red before pulling off his condom and tying it off. He got up and tossed it in the small trash can beside his computer before turning and seeing Red had pulled the blankets up and had tucked himself under them. It was a smaller bed, but Green was sure they could both fit in it for a good cuddle. 

Green laughed quietly to himself one more time before he joined his boyfriend in bed, completely forgetting about the type matchup paper that was in the back pocket of jeans thrown across his floor. 


End file.
